Pleasure To Pain
by obsessedwithmd
Summary: Two lovers have been hiding their love from all of their family and friends. When the man who means the most to them walks in on them a fight begins. One man is able to bring them back together. Contains Slash! Emmett and Edward!


Contains Slash!!!!! EdwardxEmmet!!!

This is only the first part. I have the second part almost done now so it will be posted very quickly.

I really enjoyed writing this so I hope it is good!!! I love Edward with any of the other male Cullens. I hope you enjoy!!

Please read and review!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

What seems like a century of pain, a world of hurt can all be solved by two words or one action. Neither one was ready to give up. Neither one was ready to give in. That is, until they met him. He was Jasper Hale.

The two vampires had been living together for years under a roof they built together. It resided on the edge of a forest that was both easy and hard to locate.

Both had taken an oath to abstain from human blood but, not without the agony of thirst and fight. The two men didn't want to hurt any human; even though it went against everything their kind stands for. Humans are just food. They are here to serve us. What they didn't realize is that their newest friend didn't understand that. In fact, at first he ran away when they asked him to go hunting in the woods instead of a dark ally.

That had been a year and a half ago and Jasper had adapted well. He was comfortable hunting the wild creatures that had no loved ones. He eventually even saw the logic of it.

Another thing he did was bring the two men, actually no older then seventeen and twenty, closer together. He also helped bring peace to a meaningless war. Their fight was a tiff that escalated when neither would apologize. It was the only bad mark in the history of Emmett and Edward Cullen's relationship and it came from a couple simple mistakes.

* * * * *

It had started to rain outside again; nothing new for the small town of Forks, Washington. Edward had just come home from a long day in the local ER. Rain always equaled more accidents. Someone always took a turn too quick or some motorcycle turned too late.

Edward had better self control and was able to work around human blood without a problem. Emmett is a goof ball no matter what. He knows that it is wrong to attack humans so he just avoids. He doesn't have to think about it unless he smells blood.

It was mid October and still decent outside, temperature wise. Edward pulled up in his silver Volvo and trudged into the house. He was exhausted and Emmett could see that. He opened the door and made a bee-line for the couch. Plopping down he flicked on the TV. The volume would have been barely audible for a human but, it was plenty loud for the two vampires.

"Edward, do you wanna talk about work?" asked an oddly quiet Emmett. That peacefulness didn't last for long because the next thing Edward knew he had his lover at his side laughing. His laugh is about a subtle as a slap in the face. Edward had to smile at that. He always knew how to cheer him up.

"No, not really, humans can be so stupid at times," he said. Well, that is true but, doesn't explain anything. What really happened today?

"Spill or I will beat it out of you!" Emmett threatened. The scary thing is he would.

"It's just so hard to work around these helpless creatures sometimes. They are so fragile it's ridiculous!" Edward huffed.

"Is that what you are so worked up about?" Emmett laughed. He leaned in to kiss Edward on the cheek.

"Thanks," Edward responded only half interested. Clearly Emmett was going to have to try a little bit harder.

"You are going to be difficult aren't you?" questioned an all too eager Emmett. He planted another kiss, not so gentle, even closer to Edward's lips. He gave another kiss in the same spot.

"I might not be too difficult. If you aren't going to fight fair, Emmett," Edward chuckled. He was slowly slipping into a better mood. Both vampires could sense that. The effect one had on the other was magical and kind of scary at times.

"I was counting on that," the larger vampire whispered lovingly to the other. The words sent shivers up Edward spine. With that his lips closed the remaining distance and danced with Edward's. Emmett could feel Edward's tension and stress melt away. Emmett's excitability always seems to rub off on anyone around him including Edward.

Edward was first to break the kiss. Emmett looked at him with slightly confused eyes. He then realized that they were still on the couch in front of the window instead of their bedroom sanctuary.

The younger of the two stood up and shoot to the bedroom with the larger on his tail. Emmett didn't bother to shut the door. They didn't often close the door because of the location of their house; why would tonight be any different? He faced Edward who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He was practically bouncing up and down on the bed in anticipation. Emmett glided over and dropped to his knees in front of his comrade. Tonight they were going to switch positions. Usually it was Edward who pleasured Emmett first but, he knew his lover needed it more than him at the moment.

Edward lifted his shirt over his head and Emmett did the same. Emmett momentarily froze to admire his secret lover. Nobody outside knew about this aspect of their relationship. Everybody thought they were just adopted brothers. They preferred it this way. Plus, their father wouldn't approve. They were family in his eyes. They only lived together to cut costs although money isn't a problem. At least that was the public story.

Emmett scooted closer and moved to reach for Edward's pants. He took the belt buckle into his hands and started the process of undoing the damned thing. Edward always insisted in wearing it. It was the most aggravating thing when all Emmett wanted to do was enjoy Edward.

He was able to get the belt off in an excruciatingly long amount of time. He threw it to the side in the ever growing pile of clothes.

While Emmet was working on Edward's pants, Edward undid the belt and button of Emmet's tight fitting jeans. They showed his straining erection but, Edward couldn't see that. He could feel it though the jeans though. He pulled them down in one swift motion.

He snaked his hands into his older mate's boxers and secured a tight grip on his length. He took one finger to the base of his cock and slowly dragged it the entire length to his tip; teasing Emmett. He shivered in response and Edward repeated pushing Emmett's boxers down at the same time.

Emmett remembered that he was the one who was supposed to be pleasuring the other so he tried to pull his thoughts together and work his magic on Edward. He composed his thoughts enough to resume the work he was doing.

He undid the tiny button and quickly unzipped the metal jean zipper. He started to pull them down and Edward lifted his hip to make the process easier. This also brought his full erection closer to Emmett's mouth. The pants were thrown into the mound of clothes too. The only thing standing in the way of seeing the younger lover in all of his glory was a thin layer of cotton. Emmett was extremely tempted to just rip them off but, they were both running low on boxers because of hasty removal. He needed to keep these intact.

Edward now gripped Emmett's cock with his fist and pumped from the base up multiple times. He built up a rhythm that was soon to be the more muscular vampire's undoing.

Emmett pulled Edward's boxers down; leaving Edward's erection for the whole world to see. Once again Edward lifted his hips to help remove the fabric. Emmett was tempted to take the glorious cock in his mouth then and there but, he stopped. He wanted to touch him while the other was doing the exact same thing to him. The only difference would be the tool used in the process. He wanted to come with him while they were both doing the same thing. Perfect synchronization was his hope.

He wrapped his hand around his lover's length and started to pump the straining erection at the same pace as his was being pumped.

He quickened his pace sensing both of their impeding climaxes. He removed his hand and Edward whined aloud. He quickly took him completely in his mouth. He licked up and down Edward twice, adding teeth gently on the second trip. Edward kept pumping Emmett purposely increasing his speed as the activities continued.

When he felt the tip of his lover hit the back of his throat he lifted his mouth almost completely off of Edward. He paused momentarily, keeping the crown in his mouth and then moved back down. Edward started to groan deeply and thrust his hips into his partner's mouth. Emmett's hips did the same to Edward's hand.

Emmett's head was bobbing up and down in sync with Edward's hand pumping up and down. He felt a familiar coiling in his stomach and sensed his impending orgasm. Edward's tip twitched a couple times indicating the same thing.

Both cocks had been dripping pre-cum for some time now and they both were close. The two vampires had the same thing on their minds; they wanted to come together. Both were too deep into their actions and too close to their own climaxes to hear a car pull up or the feet walking up the path to the front door. The problem was this was what would cause the War of Edward and Emmett Cullen.

"I'm, shit… I'm going to… damn… Emmett fuck! Come," he screamed, throwing his head back. He released into the wonderful hot mouth that encased him. Emmett gratefully took every last drop of Edward's goodness that he could get.

In the middle of Edward's orgasm Emmett also came all over his friend. He shouted a string of curses that didn't begin to cover his intense pleasure.

They rode through each other's climaxes and Emmett released the now softening cock from his mouth. Edward also released his tight grip on Emmett and laid his head on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett climbed up on the bed next to his brother who was now lying on his back. Both were still naked. They were both staring into the others eyes. Lust was flowing between the two.

They were both concentrating on the other so hard that they didn't hear the footfalls or breathing from another body in their house. He walked into the house. The guys' bedroom was straight back from the front door and thus you could see everything from there. The intruder was greeted by a view of the two men lying on each other, completely naked. They both appeared to be covered in fresh cum. He was instantly appalled.

Edward was the first one to hear the breathing. He looked at Emmett to make sure it wasn't coming from him then whispered hurriedly, "Dad." This set both of them off. They scurried to get their clothes on while Carlisle darted to their room. He was furious as to be expected from him. He was screaming insults at them including random words of hurt and anguish.

Once he reached his two sons they were arguing. "You were supposed to be listening for anyone!" screamed Emmett at Edward.

Edward countered by yelling, "You were supposed to shut the door!" They were so involved in their yelling that they didn't see Carlisle reach them. He was clearly hurt and confused.

"You two are gay? You two… you two are together? Family…" he stuttered off.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did! Please tell me what you think!

When i finish the second part of this story i am just going to tack it on the end of this one. It isn't going to be another chapter so check back for an update!

Reviews are very much appreciated!

Thanks for reading and come back for more very soon!


End file.
